


Наши надежды и ожидания

by Saraceno



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5 Things, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraceno/pseuds/Saraceno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть капитаном - это вам не в игрушки играть. Пять причин, почему капитанство - это не то, чего ожидал Джим, и одна причина, почему быть капитаном очень круто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наши надежды и ожидания

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinenuts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pinenuts).
  * A translation of [Our Hopes and Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254086) by [LadyRhiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana). 



> Песня-вдохновитель: Dead By April - Carry Me

** **

**Пролог**

\- Кирк, - говорит Пайк, чье лицо исказилось и помрачнело от боли после множественных операций, - не так я хотел, чтобы тебя повысили.

\- Догадываюсь, сэр, - ухмыляется Кирк.

\- Да ну? – хмыкает Пайк. – Есть кое-что, о чем ты должен знать.

Джим Кирк – новоявленный самый молодой и неопытный капитан Звездного Флота – поднимает голову.

\- Продолжайте, сэр.

\- Это будет не то, чего ты, возможно, ожидал, - на мгновение Пайк закрывает глаза, пережидая волну дискомфорта и головокружения. - Ты - курсант третьего курса, который провел на корабле меньше шести недель, и это включая две недели на обратном пути на Землю. По большому счету Адмиралтейство должно было вручить тебе медаль и повысить до звания лейтенанта. Вместо этого, под давлением общественного мнения они отдали тебе «Энтерпрайз», подложив тем самым большую свинью.

Кирк держит рот на замке. И это только доказывает, что Академия все-таки смогла научить его вести себя по-взрослому и дисциплинированно, раз он молчит, позволяя Пайку высказаться.

\- Это твой единственный шанс, Кирк. Быть может, это всего лишь рекламный трюк, подачка, чтобы угодить СМИ, но воспользуйся ею и заставь ее работать на себя. Ты знаешь, что они ждут твоего провала; не смей.

\- Я заставлю ее работать, - клянется Кирк, в его блестящих голубых глазах горит огонь. - Когда я закончу, я буду чертовым самым лучшим капитаном за всю историю Звездного флота.

«Или самым худшим», - думает Пайк с усмешкой.

\- Ох, - говорит он, ловя запоздалую мысль. - Еще кое-что. Слушайся Спока. С ним ты дольше протянешь.

**1\. Бумажная работа**

Слушаться Спока.

«Только это проще сказать, чем сделать», - думает Джим позднее.

Спок оставил свой пост, чтобы присоединиться к вулканским беженцам, ставя благополучие других выше своих собственных желаний.* Хотя Джим и сам не мог сказать, с чего бы вдруг Споку захотелось служить под командованием самоуверенного кадета, который намеренно спровоцировал его, чтобы получить капитанское кресло из его эмоционально скомпрометированных рук. Все, что было у Кирка – это слово старого, убитого горем путешественника во времени, сказавшего, что Джиму и Споку суждено работать вместе и стать чем-то большим, чем братьями.

\- Капитан?

Джим поднимает голову и видит старшину, стоящую за дверью его временных покоев. Он быстро осматривает ее светлые волосы, собранные в сложную прическу, но больше всего его внимание привлекает административный красный мундир, не скрывающий поистине впечатляющие ноги. И в этот момент она многозначительно покашливает, возвращая его взгляд к ее глазам.

\- Старшина, - настороженно приветствует он.

\- Рэнд, сэр, - говорит она твердым, сугубо деловым тоном. - Мне поручили помочь вам подготовиться к путешествию.

Одна из _тех_. В Академии были распространены байки об административных служащих. Как гласят слухи, они могут возвести офицера на вершину или уничтожить его: если ты их друг, то они помогут разобраться даже с самым запутанным бюрократическим клубком. Но если ты оказался в черном списке... лучше об этом и не думать.

\- Ох, - произносит Джим и выдает свою самую обворожительную улыбку. – Чем могу помочь, старшина Рэнд?

И Джим скоро узнает.

Несмотря на ультракороткую юбку, Старшина Рэнд обладала умом, как у бюрократического нациста. Следующие несколько дней она заставляет его заниматься бумажной работой, касающейся ремонта, оборудования, запасов еды и формирования экипажа судна: головокружительное число бланков и отчетов (в трех экземплярах), что, по мнению Джима, поистине ошеломительно.

В конце концов, он доходит до точки кипения, когда уже просто не может больше этого выносить.

\- Это просто смешно! - хмурится он, проводя рукой по волосам. - Я же капитан. Разве я не могу просто, - он взмахивает рукой, - приказать, чтобы корабль был готов к дате запуска, сказать, что хочу видеть этих людей на борту, а затем сидеть, сложа руки, и ждать, когда это все исполнится?

Она смотрит на него долгим, оценивающим взглядом.

– Вы могли бы, сэр, - отвечает она, – будь у вас личный помощник. Но боюсь, что до тех пор, пока никого нет, это ваша ответственность.

В итоге, сжалившись над ним, Пайк советует сделать запрос о переводе старшины Рэнд на «Энтерпрайз» и поручить всю документацию ей. Теперь Джим просто подписывает все, что она дает ему, и премного ей за это благодарен.

**2\. Его «коллеги»**

Звездный флот - это самый ужасный джентльменский клуб.

Джиму уже это известно. С его то досье он никогда бы не поступил в Академию, если бы не был сыном Джорджа Кирка. Но у влияния имени его отца были свои пределы, а Джим часто переходил дозволенную черту. Несколько раз он был на грани отчисления из Академии, и только слово Пайка помогало свести на нет острые ситуации. Кирка действительно никогда не волновало, что он не входил в престижный клуб Звездного флота. Не волновало, пока он в первый раз не заходит в офицерскую столовую на погрузочной платформе в золотой капитанской форме и не видит реакцию своих новых коллег.

В переполненном зале все затаили дыхание; лейтенанты, коммандеры и капитаны - все повернулись, чтобы засвидетельствовать его появление. Кирк может видеть, что они думают о нем: «Нахальный кадет, получивший повышение раньше, чем многие более опытные офицеры». Давние воспоминания о более взрослой и непоколебимой версии самого себя, золотом капитане Звездного флота, как соль на открытую рану. Собравшись с духом, он решает проявлять твердость. Он - Джеймс Т. Кирк - имеет столько же прав быть здесь, как и любой из них.

Нужно отдать им должное, некоторые из офицеров посчитали обязательным поприветствовать его и поздравить с повышением.

А остальные? Остальные могут катиться к черту.

**3\. Расстояние между рангами**

Корабельная ночь. Первый день путешествия «Энтерпрайз» под командованием Джима, а он все еще взвинчен и волнуется, хотя его смена уже два часа как закончилась. Он уговорил Спока пройтись по кораблю, и теперь они идут бок о бок, и если не в полной гармонии, то, по крайней мере, без ссор.

Пройдя мимо палубы технического обслуживания, они тут же слышат шум и звуки веселья, доносящиеся с ангарной палубы. Озадаченный Джим поворачивается к Споку.

\- Думаю, что они празднуют, так называемый, Праздник Нептуна, капитан, - говорит Спок, приподняв бровь в вулканской снисходительности. - Хотя какая может быть связь между греческой мифологической фигурой Нептуна и пересечением границ Солнечной системы…

\- Спок, - засмеявшись, прерывает его Джим. - Черт, я совсем забыл об этом.

Раньше земные военно-морские силы проводили церемонию каждый раз, когда корабль пересекал экватор, а сейчас Звездный флот устраивает праздник, когда корабль пересекает границы Солнечной системы. Каждый член экипажа, который еще ни разу не выходил за ее пределы, проходит обряд инициации, состоящий - в основном – из попойки и беззлобных подшучиваний. Через это проходят все. По некоторым причинам на «Энтерпрайзе» не было праздника, как во время первого путешествия, так и во время медленного из-за работы импульсивных двигателей возвращения на Землю после поражения Нерона*.

\- Большая часть экипажа состоит из бывших кадетов, - продолжает Спок. - Они не проходили в Академии итоговую тренировку в открытом космосе, а значит, еще не проходили посвящение.

И Джим запоздало понимает, что он из их числа.

Конечно, он уже был за пределами Солнечной системы. Но никто не устраивал праздник, когда спасательные суда Звездного флота привезли домой оставшихся в живых с корабля «Кельвин»**, и он никому не рассказывал о Тарсусе IV***. Легче позволить всем думать, что открытый космос еще не «опорочил» его.

Ангарные двери распахиваются, выпуская какофонию шума и цвета. Повсюду пьющие, танцующие, едящие, смеющиеся и кричащие члены экипажа. Больше всего народу стоит вокруг бочки с чем-то, напоминающим машинное масло, скользким и вязким. Четверо здоровых членов Службы безопасности тащат смеющегося и упирающегося энсина к бочке и бросают его внутрь, к удовольствию своих товарищей.

И после этого кто-то, узнавший Джима, кричит: «Это же Кирк!»

\- Эй, Капитан!

\- Время вашего посвящения, капитан!

Последним выкрикнувшим был Хендорф (также известный как «Радость моя»), теперь наступавший на него с дьявольским блеском в глазах.

\- Капитан, - говорит Спок низким, суровым и непреклонным голосом. Всего одно слово, и он становится прямо перед Джимом. Кирк не видит выражение его лица, но может наблюдать за реакцией экипажа, который хочет быстрее схватить его и бросить в бочку с маслом.

\- Капитан, - произносит Спок снова. – Вы не можете.

И Джим понимает, что тот прав. Чуть более трех месяцев назад он был просто кадетом, как и все остальные. Он был беззаботным и вспыльчивым, отрывался по полной, много пил и спал с большим количеством женщин (и мужчин, и существ неопределенного пола). И если бы все шло, как положено, он был бы сейчас одним из них, младшим офицером, медленно стремящимся к капитанскому креслу своими собственными силами, упиваясь весельем и глупостью посвящения. Черт, он был бы душой вечеринки.

Но теперь тесьма на его рубашке заставляет их отдалиться друг от друга.

**4\. Дисциплина**

\- Спок, - говорит Джим совершенно серьезно, - ты же знаешь, что я буду выглядеть настоящим лицемером.

\- Тем не менее, - спокойно отозвался Спок. – Надо поддерживать дисциплину.

\- А ты не можешь это сделать? Тебе это лучше дается, чем мне. Вообще, мы можем сыграть в плохого и хорошего копа: ты можешь напугать… ну, ужаснуть их, а я...

\- Нет, капитан.

Бывают моменты, когда Джим думает, что на самом деле Спок в одиночку управляет кораблем. Если уж совсем быть честным, Спок - единственный старший офицер на корабле с реальным опытом работы; и вместо того, чтобы помогать опытному командиру, ему приходится практически учить Джима, как быть капитаном звездолета. Джим даже старается не делиться сведениями с другими капитанами без своего вулканского первого помощника на тот случай, если его более удачливые коллеги скажут ему, что Спок поддерживает его и «Энтерпрайз» на невероятно высоком уровне.

Джим вздыхает.

\- Ладно, Спок, я буду хорошим капитаном и разберусь с ними. Хотя не представляю, как смогу остаться невозмутимым…

\- Капитан, - прерывает его Спок, его голос низок и полон решимости. – Это не просто вопрос о возвращении с берега пьяных и нарушивших порядок членов экипажа. Если бы все было так, я бы справился с этим сам, не привлекая вас. Офицеры Хэдли, М'Кет и Стин заступили на пост в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, и, когда дежурный задержал их, они напали на него.

Впервые с начала разговора Джим выходит из расслабленной позы и садится прямо. Спок прав. Такое поведение недопустимо, не на звездолете в глубоком космосе во время службы. Только не тогда, когда 430 членов экипажа могут рассчитывать только друг на друга и на «Энтерпрайз».

\- Ладно, - повторяет он, но совершенно другим тоном. - Я разберусь с ними. Что дальше?

Спок колеблется мгновение.

\- Дело лейтенанта Бейли.

\- Черт возьми, - ругается Джим.

**5\. Нужды большинства**

\- Финни был придурком, - говорит Кирк, лениво играя со стаканом и смакуя лучший бурбон из бара Маккоя. – Это правда, - настаивает он, когда доктор удивленно поднимает брови. – А еще, наверное, адмиралтейским шпионом в придачу. Но это не значит, что я… – он затихает, сурово поджав губы.

\- Джим, - Маккой наклоняется вперед, положив руку на плечо Джима, - ты ждал до последнего, прежде чем сбросить капсулу за борт. Дальнейшее промедление поставило бы под угрозу весь корабль.

Финни не первый член экипажа, которого потерял Джим с начала их пятилетней миссии. Но он первый, чья смерть была напрямую вызвана его действиями.

Маккою кажется, что стоит сказать что-то большее.

\- Сейчас я скажу кое-что, что потом буду всячески отрицать, если ты когда-нибудь снова меня спросишь, - он произносит это медленно, намеренно подчеркивая свои слова. – У Спока есть пунктик… ну, знаешь, когда он говорит о нуждах большинства.

Джим умудряется выдавить из себя подобие улыбки.

\- Зачем, доктор Маккой…

\- На борту этой плавающей консервной банки 430 членов экипажа, и каждый из нас чертовски далеко от дома. Да, как капитан, ты несешь ответственность за свой экипаж, но без корабля…

\- Не всегда все так предельно ясно, Боунс.

\- Вот почему ты капитан: когда возникают подобные ситуации, кто-то должен принимать трудные решения. Скажи мне, ты действительно веришь, в самой глубине души, что принял правильное решение? Мог бы ты сделать что-нибудь иначе?

Джим долго над этим размышляет, воспроизводя в голове последовательность событий, которые привели к смерти Финни. Он тянул с решением так долго, как только мог, давая Бену шанс спастись, пока ионный шторм не разыгрался настолько, что у него не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как объявить боевую тревогу и сбросить капсулу, из которой Финни так и не выбрался.

\- Нет, - с вялой убежденностью в своих словах говорит он. - Нет, я сделал все, что мог, но этого все равно оказалось недостаточно, Боунс.

Рука Маккоя на плече дарит успокоение.

\- Джим, это все, что ты мог сделать.

**+1. Трибунал**

\- Погиб человек, Кирк. Он умер, хотя не должен был, а ваши показания и компьютерный протокол противоречат друг другу. Разве вы не видите, как плохо все это выглядит со стороны? - коммодор Стоун, высокий и внушительный, ходит туда-сюда и смотрит на Джима так, будто тот все еще неугомонный кадет. - Разве вы не знаете, какой общественный резонанс все это создаст?

Джим сердито краснеет.

\- Да плевать я хотел…

\- Они скажут, что Звездный флот слишком рано вас повысил. Они начнут копаться в вашем прошлом, найдут каждое пятно в далеко не идеальном послужном списке. Все это очень скоро превратится в кошмар, - коммодор опускается обратно в свое кресло, останавливая на Джиме искренний, полный понимания взгляд, которому Джим уже давным-давно перестал доверять. - Кирк, послушайте меня. Командование отнимает много сил у человека, даже будь тот закаленным и опытным капитаном. Это совершенно понятно.

Ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять.

\- Простите? - спрашивает Джим, хотя он прекрасно знает, что ему скажут.

\- Сильное давление со стороны командования, сотни жизней на ваших плечах. Звездный флот слишком много на вас возложил.

\- Вы, в самом деле, так думаете?

\- Это то, что будет в рапорте, если вы согласитесь сотрудничать.

Но у Джима уже вошло в привычку не соглашаться. Он поднимается на ноги, сверкнув глазами.

\- Вы ждете, что я добровольно возьму на себя вину, чтобы не дать опорочить Звездный флот?

Коммодор стоит перед ним с не менее воинственным настроем.

\- Еще ни один капитан не представал перед судом, и, ей-Богу, Кирк, вы не хотите стать первым. Я не хочу, что бы нашу службу запятнал…

\- Кто, коммодор Стоун? - Джим делает шаг ближе, бросая вызов, заставляя коммодора продолжать. Так Джим Кирк снова возвращается к устаревшей и отвратительной модели поведения, с которой он всю жизнь противостоит власти, только подначивающей его упрямство; так он избавился от контроля Спока.

\- Ладно, - говорит коммодор со зловещим удовольствием. - Своенравный, самоуверенный вундеркинд, который не смог справиться с давлением и который попытался скрыть улики…

\- А я говорю, коммодор Стоун, - дерзит в ответ Джим, - что мне плевать на то, что говорит компьютер; я был на мостике. Я знаю, как все произошло, и знаю, что я сделал. И я не позволю замести этот сор под ковер и меня вместе с ним!

Очень долгое время они просто стоят и угрожающе смотрят друг на друга.

\- То есть вы специально нарываетесь на суд, - грозно говорит коммодор Стоун.

\- Чертовски верно, - отвечает Джим.

*******

В середине ночи раздается пронзительный свист, и лейтенант Палмер объявляет о входящем вызове.

\- Капитан, - ровный голос Спока успокаивает даже через систему связи, - на звездной базе произошел… инцидент.

Джим вскакивает, приходя в полную готовность.

\- Инцидент?

\- Да, капитан. Прошу вас спуститься на палубу службы безопасности.

Что-то в голосе Спока заставляет его остановиться. Ведь если инцидент требует вмешательства капитана, почему Спок говорит так спокойно, можно сказать… удивленно?

\- Капитан?

\- Точно, - говорит Джим, натягивая мундир и сапоги и проводя рукой по волосам. - Дай мне пять минут, Спок. Я сейчас подойду.

Пять минут спустя Джим спускается на нужную палубу звездной базы. Спок, внешне выглядевший суровым, стоит рядом с мертвенно бледным членом службы безопасности и двумя коммандерами, судя по их форме с кораблей «Потемкин» и «Экскалибур».

\- Не могли бы вы контролировать свой экипаж, Кирк? – сердито приветствует его потемкинский офицер. - Если у вас на корабле дисциплина допускает подобное…

Коммандер «Экскалибура» выглядит обиженно.

Спок возмущенно поднимает брови, а это всегда плохой знак.

\- Капитан Кирк, - говорит он, делая небольшой упор на его звании. Офицер с «Потемкина» покраснел. - Это коммандер Сенкес из службы безопасности звездной базы и коммандеры Брофи и Чэн. Офицеры «Потемкина» и «Экскалибура» соответственно.

Кирк вежливо им кланяется, а затем акцентирует свое внимание на Споке, который, несмотря на свое строгое выражение лица, не выглядит так серьезно, как должен.

\- Что случилось?

\- Я боюсь, что несколько наших офицеров участвовали в неподобающей драке, - сурово отвечает Спок.

\- Чертова драка, - бормочет коммандер Брофи. - Они разгромили бар и отправили трех моих лучших охранников в лазарет.

Спок бросает на него взгляд.

\- Оу, - говорит Кирк, - все действительно так и было?

\- Да, капитан. Участники были арестованы и помещены в карцер в ожидании вашего прихода и капитанов Тейлора и Ивасаки…

Джим принимает самый серьезный вид.

\- Да, спасибо, мистер Спок. Коммандеры, - говорит он, кивая остальным. - Я пойду и встречусь с ними.

Весьма жалкое зрелище. Пятнадцать служащих «Энтерпрайза», занявших две камеры, сидят и валяются на скамейках и вдоль стен в синяках и побоях, довольно таки пьяные. Они смотрят на офицеров и членов экипажа других судов, залечивающих собственные раны в других камерах, с величественным и надменным пренебрежением.

Затем Сулу поднимает взгляд и видит Кирка, сразу вскакивая на ноги.

\- Капитан! - говорит он, привлекая внимание своим болезненным видом, несмотря на то, что у него, похоже, ушиб ребер. Остальные сразу же следуют его примеру. У Чехова разбита губа, и наливается синяк под глазом. У Скотти глаза ясные и безжизненные. «Радость моя» (Радость!) и другие громилы из службы безопасности демонстрируют разные боевые раны: в основном, ушибы и окровавленные костяшки пальцев от битья по лицу.

\- Так, так, так, - говорит он, растягивая собственное садистское удовольствие. - Что тут у нас?

\- Те _казаки_ , - выплевывает Чехов, яростно впиваясь взглядом в запуганных членов экипажей «Потемкина» и «Экскалибура», - они сказали, что ты убил лейтенанта Финни.

Рука Сулу дергается, будто он хочет дотянуться до оружия.

\- Мы сказали, что пока они не смотрели вглубь чертовой черной дыры вместе с вами, в то время как экран трескался, а весь корабль, как казалось, вот-вот засосет внутрь, они не имеют права судить вас.

Джим так никогда и не узнает, как Сулу смог произнести такое, будучи настолько пьяным.

\- И тогда они сказали, - прорычал Скотти, - что мы тут сборище нахальных кадетов, которых спихнули под командование инфантильного капитана и вулканского неудачника. Стоит сказать, что это было лишь крохотным разногласием во мнениях. - Он выпрямился, еле удерживая себя на ногах, безумно ухмыляясь. - Капитан, мы просто хотели доказать превосходство «Энтерпрайза» над любым другим звездолетом флота, сэр!

\- И капитана «Энтерпрайза»! - добавляет кто-то.

После этих слов звучит пьяный, ликующий хор одобрения.

Джим думает, что, когда утром нагрянет похмелье, они все об этом сильно пожалеют. Тогда Джим спустит на них Спока, ужасающего, вулканского блюстителя дисциплины с непроницаемым лицом. Придется заполнить кучу бумажек, получить официальные нагоняи, и Джиму, вероятно, придется извиняться перед другими капитанами, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Многих беспокоит очень молодая и замкнутая команда, которая сильно сблизилась во время битвы за Вулкан.

И даже после всего этого над головой Кирка будет висеть трибунал.

Но только сейчас, когда глаза его экипажа сияют верой и доверием, когда за спиной чувствуется неизменное и успокаивающее присутствие Спока, Джим действительно счастлив быть капитаном.

**Author's Note:**

> *После победы над Нероном Кирку пришлось отдать приказ взорвать варп-реакторы (двигатели корабля), чтобы выбраться из черной дыры. Для возвращения на Землю были использованы запасные, медленные импульсивные двигатели.  
> ** На корабле Федерации «USS Кельвин» служил отец Кирка (Джордж Кирк) и был уничтожен вместе с ним, эвакуировав перед этим весь экипаж, включая свою жену и только что родившегося сына.  
> *** Управляющий колонии Тарсус IV казнил половину жителей, потому что вся провизия была уничтожена. Из этой половины 9 жителей смогли спастись, включая Кирка.


End file.
